After the Grave
by Amers3
Summary: Cat's last mission before she quits working for Don
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** They characters are not mine they belong soley to Ms. Frost. The plot and Docter Drake are my own.  
_A/N: I started this story before I read the third book, and then added Vlad as soon as he was introduced, so there is some inconsistencies as I went off of the way that Bones felt for Vlad, not the way Cat and Vlad ended up as friends_

**After the Grave**

Cat was sitting in yet another bar getting ready to lure a vampire to his death. This time it was a newbie vampire that was cutting his fangs into twenty-year-old blood. The vampire was two years dead and had cut down ten women in the last month.

Cat was tired of sitting on the barstool, she had been there for two hours and he still hadn't showed up. The bartender was giving her strange looks as she had downed almost a whole bottle of gin. Juan and Bones were waiting a block away so the vampire wouldn't get spooked if he felt their power.

Dave was sitting at the end of the bar watching Cat's back, and Cooper was across the room slouched in the corner booth.

"Hello, there." Cat turned her head to see an athletic looking twenty something year old that reeked of vampire.

"Hi." Cat smiled flirtingly.

"Jason." He said holding out his hand.

"Katerina." She told him, not using her usual alias of Cat in case he had heard of the Red Reaper.

"You here will anyone?" Cat watched his eyes focus in on her hair, watched him take in that it was red. The guy appeared ballsy enough to care that she could be the Red Reaper or he was new enough that he didn't know better.

"Nope, not at all." Cat said shaking her head.

"Well then how about I get you a drink." Jason said nodding toward her empty glass.

"I think I might have had enough already." She said even as the bartender poured her more.

"How about I give you a ride home then?" Jason said smiling belying his intentions to kill her once he got her alone outside.

"Umm, yeah I guess that would be better." Cat said downing her glassful of gin and stood up wobbling for effect.

Jason slipped his arm through her and led her to the door. Cooper and Dave got up and quietly followed them out.

As they reached the side of the car Jason shoved her against it.

"You're the one they call the Red Reaper, aren't you?" Jason said keeping her against the car even though she struggled.

Cat tried to push against the vampire's hand but it didn't budge. She couldn't believe this two-year-old was holding her down one handed as if it was nothing. She should have been able to swing around and take him out. She had done it hundreds of times in numerous bar parking lots and the vampire had never over powered her. The kind of vampires that could overpower her didn't frequent the bar crowd to get blood.

"So Reaper," Jason said grinding her head further into the car. "Not as strong as they say, hmm?"

She heard Cooper swear as he jumped on Jason. "Son of a bitch isn't moving." Cooper cursed, as he tried his best to get Jason to move.

"Damn, he's not budging." Dave said as he tried to pull Jason's are off of her.

Jason stood there laughing letting them struggle against them.

"Cat," Juan called as he swung at Jason, who went flying in to a car parked several spots away.

"Damn," Cat said rubbing her head, "I couldn't get him off of me."

"This little sod?" Bones asked picking up Jason and restraining him. "He shouldn't have been so much trouble."

As Bones went to bring Jason over to the capsule the younger vampire broke free of Bones' grip. "Bloody hell." Bones swore as he grappled to get another grip on him. Juan came up from behind Jason and together the two of them got him into the capsule.

"Let's get this to Don, now." Cooper said pushing the capsule into the back of the truck.

"Let's hope he can't break out of there." Juan commented as he helped him.

"I've never seen a vampire, especially a newborn that was so strong." Cat said looking at Bones, hoping he could explain.

"He shouldn't have been that strong, luv." Bones told her.

OoOoOooOoOoO

"So you're telling me that you don't know what happened?" Don questioned from behind his desk.

"I've contacted Mencheres; he said he has never heard anything of the like." Bones told them.

"Are the blood results in yet?" Don asked swinging his gaze to Cooper.

"Not yet, sir."

"So you've got nothing at all?" Don tried again.

"No matter how many ways you ask it, Don we don't know why this vampire was so strong." Cat told him, her hands on the edge of his desk her weight on them as she leaned toward him on them. "We only have a week left till I'm outta here, Don." Cat said feeling the need to remind him that she had put in her resignation.

Don nodded, pulling on his eyebrow. After a dreadful couple of days where she thought Bones was dead she decided that she had had enough of working for Don and wondering if a vampire was going to try to take Bones away from her again.

"What is taking so damn long on those blood results?" Don asked again, he had already tried to talk Cat into not leaving but whatever he said she ignored him.

No one answered his question, Dave merely shrugged his shoulders.

The door to Don's office opened and Don was ready to flay the messenger for taking so long on getting the results. But it wasn't the pathologist that walked through the door, it was Vlad.

"What the hell?"Cat started.

"Catherine, it is good to see you too." Vlad told her giving her a mock bow.

"Well, Drac I thought we had an agreement that we would each call the other by their name?"

"Of course, of course, Cat. Mencheres merely thought that I would be able to help, but I must admit that I am at a loss as to what would give strength to this vampire."

"So you decided to come and make a bother of yourself anyway?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"I was told you had trouble keeping the vampire in line," Vlad said, an eyebrow raised. "I came to offer some help."

"Help?" Cat repeated. "You?"

"I'll do my best." Vlad returned.

Before Cat could respond to that, Don stepped in. "How about we go find out what is keeping the results? Then we can find out if we actually need outside help."

Cooper and Dave followed Don out of the office, leaving Bones to usher out Cat who was still glaring at Vlad.

Cat entered the lab behind Dave and was surprised to find that the pathologist was in the lab working despite how late it was. In fact it didn't look like Doctor Drake was in anyway ready to go home. Samples were out, some were under microscopes, various contains littered the counter. And music was booming throughout the room at what had to have been the loudest volume setting.

The volume was enough to block all sound to Cat's ears so she knew that it had to have been deafening to the vampires. Cat didn't know how it was affecting Dave, but the music didn't seem to bother Don and Cooper.

Don walked right on over to Leslie Drake resident pathologist, who had been hired because the government likes the best working for them. Leslie wasn't someone that Cat hung around, the only time she ever saw the brunette was when she had her blood drawn. Despite how young Drake looked Cat knew that the doctor had to have been practicing long enough to have made a name for herself.

Don hit the button on the radio so that conversation would be possible. "So Leslie what have you got on that vampire's blood?"

"It's irregular." She told him without turning from the microscope she was looking in.

"It made him stronger." Don said hoping to get more info out of her.

"It made him dangerous." She responded finally turning around to look at them. "Oh good, an audience."

"Why is it different?" Vlad asked her.

"For some reason instead of drinking blood this one decided to inject it directly into his veins. The rush of temporarily new blood cells gave him a boost in power. For how long this boost lasts I don't know, but it gave him the strength that would equal Mencheres' or a vampire equally as old."

There was a scream a split second before the alarms sounded through the base. The sound of running echoed along with the blare of the alarm.

"The vampires escaped." Bones told them. "Vlad, Juan and I will try to get him into another capsule. Dave, Cat stay here and protect the humans."

Cat tried to argue but Bones was already gone, racing toward Jason, with Vlad and Juan on his heels.

"Since when did human become an adjective?" Leslie asked as she moved bottles around and put others away.

Cooper watched her, "You're not worried about the vampire that's loose?"

Leslie just smiled at him, "I can take care of myself."

Shouting sounded in the hallway, none of it sounded victorious as people rushed past the lab door.

"Should we be fleeing as well?" Leslie asked as a man in a bloodied lab coat went hobbling past. "Because I really don't want to end up like that guy."

A body was then thrown across the doorway, "Juan." Cat cried out and went to go help, but Dave caught her by the wrist. When she turned to give him hell he only shook his head.

"They can take care of themselves."

A very angry vampire then followed the body, the people in the lab froze as it turned its green eyes on them. Jason grinned and leaped into the lab, Cat and Dave met him mid leap. Jason easily knocked them out of his way.

"Well, it looks like the effects of the human blood are still working its way through its system." Leslie stated making a note of it in a notebook.

Cat got up and shook her head, trying to clear it after getting knocked in to the wall. She intercepted Jason before he could reach Cooper and Don. If she got knocked down like a fly again he would tear them apart.

Jason's green eyes flared brighter as Cat squared off with him. Dave was up again and went charging for Jason, the two of the knocked into a lab bench knocking it over and scattering the contents all over the floor. Bottles crashed, notes were flung all over, and a syringe went rolling, stopping as it rolled into Leslie's foot.

"Hey," Leslie shouted picking up the syringe, "Take it outside."

Don pulled her back, making sure that she was behind both himself and Cooper. "Shut up." He hissed at her.

Jason pinned Dave, and Cat jumped him from behind, ramming a stake into his back. Jason froze waiting for Cat to twist it.

"Do we want him alive?" Cat asked Don, she turned her head to see if he gave confirmation and Jason knocked Cat off of him.

"Yes, kill him. We have a blood sample, kill him." Don shouted a stake of his own out and ready.

Jason was trying to get Cat's stake out of his back without shredding his heart at the same time. Dave was back on his feet behind Jason but he couldn't get a hold on the stake.

"Move over." Leslie demanded pushing Don back. "I can take care of myself."

Cooper tried to grab for her but missed her wrist as she headed directly for the vampire. The syringe still in hand, Leslie stuck it into him and depressed the plunger.

"What are you crazy?" Dave asked her, still trying to grab hold of the stake.

Jason stood there frozen, and then went down to his knees clutching at the syringe. Jason growled at her and pushed her away, slamming her into a wall.

Jason spasmed as whatever was in the syringe coursed through his veins, finally falling facedown, truly dead. That was when Bones and Vlad came rushing back in.

"What happened?" Vlad asked moving over to Jason's body.

"Where's Juan?" Cat asked as she made sure that Bones was alright.

"Juan is fine, he is just finishing the round up. Jason let the other vampires loose as well which stalled us from getting to him." Bones told Cat.

Vlad flipped Jason over, "A stake did not do this."

"No Leslie did something." Cat explained.

"Where is …?" Bones started but stopped as soon as he saw her unmoving on the ground.

Vlad pulled out a knife and stuck himself so that he could revive Leslie. He moved over to her and went to turn her over.

"Got them all." Juan exclaimed as walked into the lab. "Oh." His face fell as he spotted Leslie on the ground. "What happened to her?"

"She killed the vampire but he got a last whack before he went down." Cooper filled him in.

Vlad turned her head a little so that the blood would fall in.

"No, no. I'm okay. I don't need the blood." Leslie groaned. She pushed herself up much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

"You took quite a hit you'll heal faster with the help of my blood." Vlad told her slowly, in case she didn't understand.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Leslie told him again and sat up leaning against the wall. "I examine blood for a living and I've seen yours, I definitely don't want to drink it."

"What did you hit him with? It killed him in seconds." Cooper asked.

"Silver nitrate, it's very soluble." Leslie informed him.

"You just injected him with it?"

"Yeah it went right into the blood stream which eventually gets filtered by the heart. Even though his heart no longer beats the blood is still moving through the body in order to bring oxygen to the muscles to move them. Being dead means you don't need oxygen to survive, but your muscles still need the oxygen to move your muscles. Your body just requires less of it." Leslie completed her impromptu lesson on vampire biology.

Vlad got up from where he had been crouched next to her and moved himself to the other side of the room.

"You seem to know a lot about vampires." Bones said.

"Scared?" Leslie asked with a smile. "Don't worry I'm just a lab geek. But I do know that a two year dead vampire doesn't just up and decide to inject human blood directly in his veins. Someone must have put the idea in there."

"You think there are others?" Juan asked.

"Don't you watch TV? There's always more than one."

"I can contact Mencheres see if he has heard anything about it." Bones told them as he exited the room. Vlad followed him out, sending a glance at the syringes that were on the counter as he went.

Cat smiled, "Finally something that scares the older vampires. How did you ever think of it?"

"_Underworld_, they make the bullets liquid silver so the werewolves can't dig them out, so I thought why not do the same for a vampire?"

"Yeah, that's creepy." Juan said as he and Dave each grabbed an arm of the downed vampire and pulled him from the room.

Cat left soon afterwards with Don, leaving Leslie to clean up her lab.

* * *

_A/N: I tried to keep things the same, please let me know if they are things that are really really out of character. Questions are welcome, reviews are encouraged, and if there is something you want to see happen I enjoy seeing your ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** These characters are borrowed without permission of the author, though they will be returned in good condition

**After the Grave**

Cat was sitting in her office trying to get her files in order and finish up paperwork so that she could make a clean get away at the end of the week.

She finished typing up the paperwork on getting Jason out of the bar and put in her receipts for the gin she had drunk. Don was never happy to see that bill, but he always reimbursed her.

"Kitten." Bones said as he entered her office.

"Hey, did you get anything?" Cat asked referring to Bones' phone call to Mencheres.

"Of course, luv. Once I gave him a name he was able to tell me who created him."

"What is there a book?"

Bones just looked at her, "Mencheres is able to find things out."

Cat shrugged, "Well what did he have to say?"

Bones smiled. "He gave us an address."

"Wow that was helpful." Cat said surprised that Mencheres had been so forthcoming without getting something in return. Probably it was going to come back and bite them, literally.

"Shall we go?" Bones asked.

Bones and Cat made their way down to the war room where they would meet up with the rest of the guys. Cooper, Juan, and Dave were already there and seated around the table that occupied the center of the room. Vlad was the only one not there, well besides Don but he wasn't going with so he didn't count.

"Where's Vlad?"

"He's trying to talk a couple of syringes out of Doctor Drake." Cooper told her.

Bones brought up a picture of the address that Mencheres had given him, it was of a one story brick home.

Vlad walked in and took a seat without saying a word and Bones began.

"According to Mencheres this is the address at which Jason has been residing for the last seventeen months. There are a group of newer vampires all under six years dead. We have to assume that all of them directly injecting blood." Bones ended.

"Why don't we just do the same?" Juan asked.

"No, we don't know the effects, it would not be worth it." Vlad said. "According to Leslie the oxygenated blood may give vampires an extra boost but the crash afterwards would be brutal. She wasn't exactly sure what would happen, as Jason didn't last long enough for her to study, but she believes that either once the blood cells die off, the vampire would no longer be able to survive without them and die as well. Or it would be addictive, causing the vampires to continually load up on the blood, as if it were a drug, and like drugs they would have to use more and more to get the same boost."

"You got a lot of Leslie, did you get the syringes, because that would be helpful." Cooper wanted to know.

Vlad reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a handful of syringes, and passed one to each of them. "Use them wisely."

After that they got a plan together on how to stop the vampires.

OoOoOooOoOoO

The first step in their plan was to surround the house. Bones and Cat went to the front door; Dave and Vlad were at the back door. Cooper was in the van monitoring communications, Juan was with him, moping that he had been left in the van.

Cooper was hacked into everybody cell's phone so that he could hear everything that was going on. He was to send Juan in to drag everyone out if everything went wrong. Don had wanted everyone to wear mics so that they could communicate directly, but Bones informed him that the vampires would be able to hear the buzzing coming off of the electronics.

Bones went directly up to the door and knocked. What looked like a young twenty something opened the door.

"You the new guy?" He asked, already letting them both in to the house.

"Yes." Bones answered him, ditching the plan of overpowering and destroying the opposition immediately for the opportunity to get as much information out of them.

"What's this?" the vampire asked nodding to Cat.

"I brought my own supply." Bones explained, putting his arm around Cat.

"I don't think the boss is going to like that." He said puzzled as he led them upstairs.

He led them down a hallway and through a doorway. "He's here Donovan." They were introduced to another vampire. "He brought his own supply."

Donovan had skin the color of ash and it looked as if it was going to flake away. His hair was stark white and thinning, he looked as if he was going to fall apart at any moment. His voice lacked the raspiness that accumulated with old age instead it had the tenor associated with youth.

Donovan's back was to them when they entered what looked like a home office. He was at a wet bar filling glasses from a decanter.

"Thank you Samuel that will be all."

Samuel bowed out making a discrete exit and shut doors behind him.

"You arrived earlier than we agreed." Donovan turned and caught sight of them. "You are not Jenkins."

Bones smiled showing fang. "No we are not."

A crash downstairs stopped what would have been an opportunity for talk and hopefully an explanation. Donovan dropped the glass he was holding and sprang at Bones, who kept on his feet. They grappled trying to get leverage, Bones used his teeth to tear a chunk out of him, causing him to hiss and try to pull away.

Samuel came barreling through the doorway going straight for Bones not even giving Cat a glance. Cat stepped in front of him, one of her stakes in hand. Samuel plowed through Cat and attacked Bones, pulling him off of Donovan and throwing him into the wall. Cat got up from where Samuel pushed her to the floor.

Samuel was on Bones before he could recover, covered in plaster dust the two of them rolled around the floor trying to get the upper hand. Donovan was down on one knee trying to stop the blood from the wound Bones' gave him. Cat came up from behind him and thrust the stake in to him. Donovan froze.

"What happened to you?" Cat asked him hand on the stake. Donovan remained silent. "What aren't you healing?"

Donovan still refused to answer.

"Is it from injecting the blood?"

There was more crashing from downstairs.

Donovan still stayed quiet, but he moved tearing his heart on the stake killing himself.

"Shit." Cat looked over to see that Bones losing his battle with Samuel. "Bones?"

Cat jumped Samuel trying to get him off of Bones.

"Get out. You have to get out now." Juan told her, coming into the room. "Vlad and Dave are being overrun, the real Jenkins showed up."

"Bones lets go." Cat said pulling on Samuel harder, Juan came over and together they were able to get him off enough that Bones no longer had to fear him going for his throat. Bones grabbed Samuel around the throat; Samuel had trouble pulling away from all three of them. Bones twisted and Samuel was no longer a problem.

Bones pushed Samuel off of him and headed out of the door with Juan and Cat following him. Going back downstairs Vlad and Dave were struggling against five vampires and judging by the shape Dave and Vlad were in they were all 'using' human blood.

Bones and Juan jumped into the fray and Cat tried to stake the nearest vampire but they moved too fast for her and her aim was off. They tried to head to the back to door so they could get out and regroup, but the vampires herded them into a corner.

Bones however was smarter than the younger vampires; he turned and plowed his way through the wall and out of the house. Cat jumped out after him followed by Dave, Juan and then Vlad. They took off to the van that Cooper already had running, he pulled away leaving the back doors open. Before the van could turn the corner they had all jumped into the back.

The vampires hadn't stopped; they were running behind the van and slowly gaining on them.

"Go faster Cooper." Cat told him.

"This is it." Cooper said maneuvering around other cars and not stopping at lights. Cooper turned around a corner and two of the vampires cut around the same corner making them within jumping range. The first one of them jumped and landed on the roof denting it, the second continued running trying to catch up to the van.

"Let's try and leave one alive for questioning." Bones yelled as the vampire on the roof ripped it open, tossing the metal behind them not paying attention where he was throwing it. It went right through the second vampire that had caught up with him. The metal went through the vampire cleanly separating its head from the rest of him. The other three vampires that had been running behind barely stopped to check the fallen one. They just kept running trying to catch up with them.

Bones pulled out the silver nitrate from his inside jacket pocket and stick it into the leg of the one standing on the remaining part of the roof. He quickly depressed the plunger and sent the silver into the vampire's blood stream, he jerked and shuttered once and then fell off of the roof.

Three left, and they were all almost on top of them. Fortunately for them they had made it to the base. Cooper called ahead and let them know about the unfriendlies. They had the gates to the base open for them, they drove through and they started closing before they finished getting through.

There was a thud as the vampires ran straight into the metal gate. It shuttered under their force and dented. The guards abandoned the guardhouse and raced after them trying to get underground and more importantly to the weapons.

The van squealed as Cooper braked to a stop and everybody jumped out, prepared to fight. One of the guards joined them ready to go to battle, Cat stopped him.

"Go tell Don that there are three hopped up vampires on the premises." Cat told the guard, who immediately ran off.

The second guard that had been at the gates hadn't made it to safety of the base in time. He was caught by the vampires and left in pieces as they continued on to the base. The only thing that now separated them from the vampires was a thick door made of steel just as the front gate had been. Cat didn't trust this door to do any better than the front gate had done.

"Get down to the labs." Bones told her. "Take Cooper with you, we'll try and keep them from getting down to you."

Cat pulled out her silver nitrate and tossed it to him, "Here, you already used yours."

Bones nodded his thanks and ran toward the door that was slowly crumbling under the vampires' assault. Vlad pulled his syringe out of his pocket and followed after Bones, Juan and Dave then copied the move and ran towards what was left of the door.

Cat and Cooper rand down into the lower levels were the scientists worked. Everything was normal here; no one was worried about the vampires getting in, because none ever had before. Cat didn't like this plan, she'd rather have been up there fighting alongside the others. She also knew that if three vampires and a ghoul wasn't enough to stop them another half a vampire wasn't going to help.

Cat and Cooper ran into the training room where the other team was practicing techniques.

"We got three supped up vamps at our doors, fellows." Cooper announced as he loaded up on silver implements.

"Supped up?" many off he asked in confusion even as they followed Cooper's lead and strapped on their own silver weapons.

"Really powerful." Cat clarified, heading back towards the door after loading up on throwing knives.

Cat ducked her head back out into the hall to see people running back down the tunnel. It looked like the vampires had gotten through the door as well as past the guys. Vlad and Dave came running down the tunnel from the opposite direction.

"Get back in there." Dave told her. "There are two left but they figured out it what that it was the stuff in the syringe that got rid of their buddy so efficiently and they smashed them before taking off. We don't have any syringes left."

"We need to get to Leslie, hopefully she has more of those syringes stocked up." Vlad said, half through the doorway keeping an eye on the hallway.

Starting off as a group they slowly made their way up a level to where Leslie worked. They passed one hallway that looked as if it had been torn apart, and a vampire was munching on someone.

They spread out and attacked ready for it to overpower them, however what happened was it took a look at the group of them and ran.

"It's Chirpy," Dave pointed out, one of the vampires that they had in captivity. In a silent decision they let the other team go after him and clean up any of the other vampires that my have been released from the capsules.

The reaming four walked through the hallways, some empty, others had people running through them, and still others that held what was left of a bloody carnage that had swept through the base far to quickly to have evacuated the premises.

The pathology lab was in the hallway closest to where the capsuled vampires were held. It made it convenient for when the pathologist had to draw blood to study or process into Brams. This hallway was a mess; it seemed that the newly released vampires unleashed their fury on those that were testing on them.

The lab in which they had met with Leslie before was in ruins, glass was shattered all over the floor, papers were strewn about the room, and blood covered everything. A shriveled up corpse lay just inside the doorway and another one lay half on the lab bench with the syringe still sticking out of it.

"Son of a bitch." Cooper whistled. "Looks like the Doc put up one hell of a fight."

"I will not go easily into the night." Leslie said standing up from behind one of the lab benches, a stack of papers in one hand and a fistful of syringes in the other.

"How many capsules were filled?" Vlad asked.

"We had three full, but another two had burst in out of nowhere, they didn't touch any of us, just released the vamps. As you can see they didn't take kindly to being locked up." Leslie said looking around the destroyed lab and then shoved the papers into a drawer.

"Then we still got two left." Dave counted.

Leslie only had four syringes left; she passed one each to Cooper and Cat, tossed one to Dave. She looked at Vlad and shrugged, "Bummer, this one's mine."

Vlad smirked, "I've never needed them before."

"Well with these sods you need them." Bones said walking into the lab, his outfit a little worse for wear.

"Where's Juan?" Cooper asked.

"We met up with Don and he decided to stick with him, don't worry he's fine."

"Well would you look at this," Someone spoke from the doorway. "You all gathered together so I wouldn't have to chase you all down, thank you."

It was one of the bad vampires and he looked entirely too sure of himself.

* * *

_A/N: As always I appreciate your advice, help and/or comments._


	3. Chapter 3 First Ending

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **I own nothing  
_A/N: This Ending has turned out nothing like I wanted it to, but do to some of the reviews I have gotten on it I decided to write it this way AND the way I intended it._

* * *

No one moved none of them were fast enough to get past the vampire's defenses. A silver syringe flew through the air, but the vampire merely caught it before it hit him and smashed it.

The vampire lurched forward and everyone startled their weapons at the ready. Instead of attacking he reached behind him and yanked Juan off of his back and threw him into Dave. Bones and Vlad flew at the vampire, neither of them armed with a silver syringe, but both very deadly.

Together the evenly matched the supped up vampire, each one trying to get a grip that would bring him down. Bones and Vlad each had an arm and were trying to keep him down. Cat jumped into the fray, stake in one hand syringe in the other. She used the stake first. She plunged it into the struggling vampire's chest, very near to his heart. He instantly stills, his fists still clenched and his eyes rolling around in his head as he looked around trying to figure a way out of his predicament.

Cooper stepped around the mess of undead and quickly made his way down the hall to where the capsules were kept. Many were torn apart, but there were a few that were still intact. He wheeled it down to the pathology lab so they could get the vampire under lock and key.

It took all of them to keep the vampire inside of the capsule as they tried to shut the door. They had removed the stake before shutting the door not wanting to accidentally give the vampire a way to kill himself while captive.

The latch on the capsule just clicked close and everyone sighed in relief. But their relief was felt too soon, as they still had another vampire that was on the loose, and he had been brought to them following the sounds of their struggle.

"Shit." Leslie exclaimed, as Vlad was tossed aside by the newcomer.

Bones was struggle with the vampire to try and keep him away from the capsule. A syringe went flying missing Bones and landing in the other vampire. Bones couldn't get a hand free to depress the plunger and the syringe didn't stick. It hit the floor rolling, the vampire made sure it made its way under his boot, shattering it.

Recovered Vlad forces himself into the fray, followed by Cat and Dave both of him still had their syringes left.

Vlad fought alongside Bones, both of them backing the vampire into a wall. Dave with syringe in hand reached between them to press it into the struggle vampire. Dave quickly depressed it, the vampire's eyes went wide, he shuddered and then collapsed in death.

They didn't have time to rejoice in their victory, as with the last supped up vampire the capsule did not hold them for long. There was groan as metal was stressed and then the capsule seemingly exploded. Metal flung out; a piece striking Juan taking a good chunk of skin with it, mixed with the glass from the window everybody had small cuts that were bleeding. The vampires healed as fast as they could, while the humans whipped blood from their faces.

The vampire's eyes glowed green at the site of the blood and lurched itself at the humans, the closest to him being Cooper. Dave and Juan intercepted him before he could land a blow on Cooper but they were not fast enough to stop him from turning around and setting his sights on Cat.

Cat's eye's glowed in an answering green as the vampire charged her. She had a stake in her hand and was ready to attack the vampire in turn. She never got her chance, as Cat ready to lunge herself at the vampire, he jumped over her head and landed in front of an unarmed Doctor Drake. Leslie stood there with nothing, as the vampire flew at her.

Cat tried to interfere but she was nowhere nears as fast as the vampire. Cooper handed off the last syringe to Bones and who flew at the attacking vampire. Neither was fast enough.

The vampire knocked over Leslie and bit deeply into her neck. Bones tried to yank the vampire off of her neck, but he held strong. Bones raised the syringe and pushed it into the vampire.

He screeched and tried to get it out of his back, Bones pressed the silver nitrate into the vampire.

Vlad went over to Leslie a vein already cut; he tilted her head and poured the blood into her mouth.

Leslie clamped on to Vlad's arm and sucked in the blood, the gash in her neck healing quicker with every swallow. Bones did the same with Cat, making sure that all of her injuries were healed before pulling away. Juan offered an arm in Cooper's direction, but he shook his head in refusal, pushing his sleeve into one of the cuts on his face.

Leslie slowly got up the taste of blood still in her mouth. She gathered her papers, and slowly began setting her lab to rights.

The rest of them head towards Don's office to see if he escaped without injury. Don was holed up in his office with the other team standing guard.

Cat let them know that they were taken care of and that none of the vampires survived. They took in the death toll, a lot of people that they most of them had worked with and befriended had worked down there. Most of them had some sort of self defense training but nothing that would stand up against a vampire.

Cat and Bones waited out the rest of the week that Cat had left, Don had Cat interviewing potential candidates that would replace her. By the end of the week no suitable candidate had been found.

"Don I can't." Cat told him once again, when he pressed about her staying.

"Just until we have a replacement."

"Sorry, old chap, but I have plans for her." Bones cut in. Don's ears grew red, and it was only from Bones' training from years ago that kept Cat's face from turning red.

Don watched the two of them leave, knowing that he would never get a decoy as good as Cat. Don interviewed more girls over the next few days, each of them confident that they would be able to do the job, but when put to the test of defending themselves against Juan, none held up.

Don walked through the new underground labs; all of them were back in working conditions. He talked to a few scientists making notes of what still needed to be done. He walked into the pathology lab to witness a plume of smoke erupt from a beaker.

"Why didn't the smoke alarms go off?" Don asked as he watched Leslie fanning the smoke away from her.

"I disabled them; we've had enough troubles here lately without having to evacuate constantly while I'm trying to mix up more liquid silver nitrate." Leslie told him as she poured out the silver liquid into several syringes.

"You seem to know what you were doing, when the vampires came after you." Don commented.

"Oh, hell no." Leslie said empathetically.

"What's that?"

"I know what you've doing all week, I am happy here, I am safe here, and I am not replacing Cat."

"It was worth a try." Don grumbled under his breath as he left, heading back to his office. He had more files to go over, candidates to interview and the unwilling had to be green eyed.

THE END.

_A/N: There will be One more Chapter, that chapter definitely changes things up a bit, and will start similar to this one and then change. It is the original ending I had planned for the story, but as I was writing it didn't seem appropriate anymore._


End file.
